In the past, image acquisition was dominated by film based systems, such as cameras. Lately, however, cheap, digital image acquisition systems, such as digital filmless cameras and scanners have become widespread for personal use. There have also become available various ways of generating high-quality digital images, including, generation of images by computer and scanning of film images at central locations, such as photo development laboratories.
Once digital images are available, it is easy to send the images, using computer communication techniques, to service providers which create customized products using the images, for example, printing the images on T-shirts.
In many cases, it is desirable to obtain a hard copy (paper) of an image. There are currently two principle ways, for an individual, to obtain such images at low cost. A first way is to print the images using a color printer. Generally, however, the quality obtainable from a low-cost color printer is significantly lower than that of photographic images. A second way is to send the digital representation, via computer communications, to a central site. At the central site the images are printed on photographic paper and then sent back to the individual, by mail.
When an individual amasses a large number of photographic prints, he usually organizes them in a picture album. Such an album typically contains pages of stiff paper or cardboard, to which the pictures are attached by various means. In some albums, the pictures are laminated unto the paper pages.